Celestial Journey
by Finalangel509
Summary: An Ancient Evil is slowly awakening in Albion after 8 years of peace. Can Sparrow save Albion again or will the ancient evil consume the world?


**Alright everyone after so long I have a brand new story for all of you! I really hope you enjoy this one. I am still working on college homework and assignments while working on my other ones and another new story. BTW the picture for this story is of Sparrow's Daughter Serenity and her friend Devon.  
I don't own anything but my characters and some other things that weren't in the games.**

 _ **The Journey Home  
**_

Darkness, that is all the figure saw as he walked around aimlessly. 'Are _you sure_ _ **he**_ _is from that bloodline?'_ A male voice asked.  
The man felt petite hands gently touching his arms. ' _Yes, he may not look it but he is from the Archon's bloodline.'_ A familiar female voice said to the male voice.  
' _You need to warn him and the young one about the ancient evil awakening.'_ The male voice said in reply as the figure heard a female voice.  
"Dad! Come on damn it wake up!" A petite voice said loudly.  
The man woke up and grabbed his sword in the process nearly cutting off the young woman's neck in front of him.  
The man blinked and slowly lowered his sword. "Serenity…" The man whispered as she sighed while clearing her throat.  
"It's pass dawn and you were screaming and freaking out scared me and the dogs." Serenity said to the man as his cerulean eyes met her cloudy gray eyes as he saw the worry and fear in them.  
The man sat up more and hugged her. "I'm sorry I have been having strange dreams again." The man said as his daughter pulled away.  
"Wow the great Sparrow having night terrors…I need to tell Hammer about that when we get to Oakfield." Serenity said as she giggled at her father.  
"Avo I swear you're like me more than your mom…" Sparrow said to her as he ruffled her wavy brown hair. "Before we leave camp make sure you tie your hair back up."  
Serenity nodded as she watched a golden lab run over to them with a black husky following.  
As the two packed their bags Serenity tucked something under her black cloak.  
"Alright all we have to cross now is Rookridge then we should arrive in Oakfield by evening." Sparrow said as he shifted his bag on his back while he watched his daughter strap the channeler to her belt. "I still can't believe Garth gave you that as a birthday gift."  
Serenity smiled at him. "He said it glowed when I came close to it after you defeated Lucien and nearly dropped his book when I could touch it without it shocking me." Serenity said to him as she looked at his sword. "Didn't he hid the Dachi deep in the Archon's Knot and have a barrier around it." Serenity watched her dad as they walked into Rookridge.  
"What barrier?" Sparrow asked her as she looked at him. "Don't give me that look I didn't steal it I am just borrowing it."  
Serenity shook her head as she walked next to her dad with the dogs on either side of their masters.

Serenity cut down another bandit. "And what do you do if you're alone and outnumbered?" Sparrow asked her as she dodged a sword on her left.  
He took out two more bandits while waiting for her to answer him.  
"Trust in your blood and never back down." Serenity said as he chuckled while they both stood back to back as they charged their Will's.  
"You remembered everything I have taught you…that and you read every book you could get your hands on." Sparrow said as he charged his shock spell while Serenity charged her blades spell.  
"That and Theresa has been watching over my magic training while telling me a lot of your journeys." Serenity said as they let their spells hit the remaining bandits. "Plus she said I have something you don't have father." Serenity smiled as she cleaned off her sword while her dog ran over to her.  
Sparrow looked at her strangely. "Really and what is that?" Sparrow asked as they continued their way to Oakfield.  
"I choose my own path I want to help those that need help and I want to learn more about the world and our bloodline." Serenity said to him as he blinked at her.  
"I help people too, Serenity." Sparrow said to her as he glanced around.  
Serenity looked at him. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked him as she looked around them and saw the Temple of Shadows high on the hill. "That place has been having an evil feeling for a while now."  
The duo looked at the temple as Serenity felt the object in her cloak twitch a bit. _"Don't you have someone to meet with, young one?"_ A deep voice asked her in her mind causing her to touch the object gently without her father noticing.  
"Come on let's get going…Hopefully your friend hasn't destroyed our home." Sparrow said as he started to walk again as Serenity ran to keep up with him.  
"Devon is very good at keeping things clean and tidy father!" Serenity said with a pout.  
Sparrow felt instant guilt and hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetie I promise to trust you more and your friend." Sparrow said to her.  
Serenity smiled as they smelled the salty air more clearly and saw Oakfield in the distance. "I wonder if Hammer still has that crush on you." Serenity said as she ran ahead of him towards the small town with both dogs running after her.

As the duo walked into the tavern they heard cheering and a loud thud causing them to look towards the crowd.  
"I'm still the Champion of Strength!" A female voice said as Serenity sat at a table while both bags and watched her father walk towards the table.  
"Oh really how about a rematch then?" Sparrow asked the woman as Serenity shook her head.  
"You really showed up to meet me here huh Sparrow?" The woman said to him as she smiled at him.  
The woman had red hair and wore white robes that reached her knees, belts that went around her waist and chest, on her hands and feet were matching strapped boots and gloves and there was armor plating on her left arm.  
"My kid was bugging me about meeting here once you arrived back in Albion." Sparrow said to her causing the woman to look at the brunette sitting at a table in the corner with a small plate of bread and cheese.  
"My has she grown she looks more like Cecelia every day." The woman said as Sparrow sat down at the table.  
"Yes and she wants to see her friends." Sparrow said to her as she smiled at him.  
"Let her go see them then they probably miss her a lot you guys have been traveling for a while now." The woman said to him as she chuckled.

Serenity saw her dad motion for her to leave and she glared at him. "If you get drunk I'm not carrying your heavy butt home." Serenity said to him as she looked at the woman. "Please keep him out of trouble Hammer."  
The two heroes watched the young girl walk out of the tavern with the two dogs following her.  
Sparrow something weird has been going on lately on my way to Albion some strange creatures tried to sink the boat and it seemed like they were looking for something they nearly tore the entire damn boat apart then they disappeared in a dark portal." Hammer said to him as they drank their drinks.  
"Really did they have strange armor on? Because we been attacked a few times on our journey and every time I try to look in Serenity's bag she would get upset and hit me." Sparrow said to her as they watched the people in the tavern unaware of the cloaked figure in the dark corner.  
"She is a young girl Sparrow she has stuff that she probably doesn't want her dad to see." Hammer said to him as she took a big chug of her booze.  
"I guess but I worry I hear her talking late at night to herself and I have been having weird dreams where I hear a male voice and a woman's but the woman sounds like Theresa." Sparrow said to her.  
"Maybe you should visit her and see if she can help clear your dreams to see what they mean." Hammer said to him. "Take Serenity with you."

Serenity walked to the Demon Door as it woke up. "Lady Serenity Welcome home." The door said to her and she smiled. "How was your journey?"  
"Entertaining my dad is at the tavern right now with Hammer is Devon still here?" Serenity asked him.  
"Yes and so is that other friend of yours." The demon door said causing her to stare at the door in confusion.  
She watched as the door opened fully and the portal glow brightly.  
As she walked inside she saw more flowers near the trees and the large two story house. "Forgot we enlarged the house before we left." Serenity whispered as the dogs followed her wagging their tails.  
Once she touched the door handle, the door flew open and she was nearly strangled in a powerful hug.  
"You are back!" A husky voice said as she struggled to get out of the man's death grip.  
"Devon…too tight." Serenity cried out as he let her go and she gasped for air. "I'm not as strong as you Devon." Serenity looked into his blue eyes as he chuckled.  
"Sorry oh Marik is in your room reading some books he got tired of waiting for you to get here." Devon said as she followed him into her room.  
Her entire room was filled with books, maps and tomes with a medium size window looking out into the garden.  
She saw a man with silver hair sitting on her bed wearing a rangers coat and dark pants with a black boots. "You know if my dad sees you with no shirt on again he will figure out that we are dating Marik." Serenity said to him causing the man to look up and smile at her as silver locked with green.  
Serenity ran to him and they held each other neither wanting to let go.  
"Serenity…I thought you both were coming later I was freshening up before I head for Bower Stone." Marik said to her as he kissed her passionately.  
Devon poked his head in and slowly made his way to the kitchen to keep a look out.  
Serenity broke away first a little flushed as she looked at him. "Do you have to leave I can hide you in my room until you really need to leave." Serenity said as he gently stroked her cheek.  
"I will stay till your father gets here plus I wanted to give you something for your birthday you said you wanted to learn more on the Heroes of the past right?" Marik said to her as he sat her down on the bed. "Close your eyes and no peeking."  
Serenity closed her eyes and heard a lot of rustling as she felt that familiar feeling she has felt for almost 14 years of being watched.  
"Alright open your eyes." Marik said as he set something heavy in her arms and she slowly opened her eyes to see a small stack of books. "These are all I could find that weren't damaged some of them talk about someone named William Black and some beings from the void most of it I can't understand it's in some kind of language." Marik said to her as she smiled.  
"Marik thank you so much this is such a wonderful gift I mean it truly but my birthday isn't for a month." Serenity said to him.  
"I know but…I wanted to tell you I'm going to visit my family and they live far away and I don't know when I will be back, Serenity." Marik said to her as he gently kissed her only to hear someone clearing their throat.  
Serenity nearly screamed as she jumped and turned to the door to see Sparrow watching them with a hint of anger in his eyes.  
"Dad I swear to Avo that I was going to tell you." Serenity said to him as he walked into the room with a powerful step.  
 _"He doesn't look very happy…"_ The male voice said to her in her mind.  
 _"I know…wait I thought you were asleep?"_ Serenity replied to the voice.  
 _"A little hard when your father has all that Will pouring out of his body like that young one."_ The voice replied.  
"Dad I can explain please calm down!" Serenity said as Sparrow looked at Marik.  
The room went dead silent as Serenity bite her lip while watching her father's Will lines glow brightly then slowly dim meaning that he has calm down some.  
"Serenity in my study now." Sparrow said as he walked out of the room causing the two to watch him leave and heard a door slam shut.  
"Serenity it will be alright I promise just talk to him…fathers understand." Marik said to her as she slowly nodded and made her way to her father's study.  
 _"You know he will yell and probably tell your little boyfriend to leave."_ The voice said to her in her mind as she slowly walked to the study.  
 _"Thanks for the confidence…you don't have to deal with him every day."_ Serenity said to him as she sighed while walking into the study to see her father standing in front of his desk.

Sparrow started a fire in the fireplace as he glanced at his daughter. "I won't yell…I will listen to who he is to you, Serenity." Sparrow said to her as he walked over to a chair and sat down as Serenity slowly walked over and sat down on some pillows on the floor.  
"Marik is…my boyfriend dad." Serenity said to him while watching his face for any anger once she saw none she spoke again. "The three of us became friends while you were in the Spire and our relationship grew from there…before you ask yes I know all about marriage and the other stuff, mom told me everything." Serenity breathed out the last few words.  
Sparrow stared at her and rested his arms on his knees. "I'm sorry for over reacting, when we found out that your mother was killed I truly thought I lost you as well till Theresa said you were hiding under the floor boards." Sparrow said to her as she looked at him in shock. "She told me that you were acting differently but in a good way…I-I just don't want you hurt Serenity and I just want to see you truly happy with the one you choose to live your life with." Sparrow nearly lost balance as his daughter tackled him into a hug.  
He wrapped his arms around her small body she softly cried into his chest. "Dad…ever since you defeated Lucien I wanted to be like you a hero…I shouldn't have hide my relationship with Marik from you." Serenity said as she wiped her tears a way. "I was scared you would hurt him or we have to move again." Serenity held onto him as he rubbed her back.  
Sparrow kissed her head. "Can you forgive this old man for wanting to kill your boyfriend?" Sparrow asked as she softly giggled through her soft sobs.  
"Yes…just please don't kill him he is leaving soon." Serenity whispered as she slowly pulled away. "Dad you really stink."


End file.
